


The Middle

by larryandgaystuff (cnd8544)



Series: A Lifetime of Christmases [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnd8544/pseuds/larryandgaystuff
Summary: Part two's prompt was "chimney."I think I'm definitely going to have to pick this one back up at some point. ;)





	The Middle

2029

“Daddy, how does Santa fit in the chimney? Isn't he too fat?”

Harry listens to his daughter and tries to think of a believable explanation. His husband shines in the corner of his eye as he watches them both fondly.

“He’s a bit heavy from all the treats good little girls leave for him,” he says, kissing her nose so she can wipe it off with a smirk just like her papa’s.

“It’s magic, love,” Louis says softly, climbing into Harry’s lap, pulling her up with him. Harry presses a kiss to his cheek.

Louis never wipes it off.


End file.
